


Now, Tell Me: How Did All My Dreams Turn to Nightmares?

by CasiplesCastle



Series: Infinity and Beyond [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasiplesCastle/pseuds/CasiplesCastle
Summary: In time, you will know what it’s like to lose. To feel so desperately that you’re right, yet to fail all the same. Dread it. Run from it. Destiny still arrives.Howard watched as the universe claimed his son for itself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of the awesomeness of MCU is mine.
> 
> This is my take on what happens after Infinity War. Because let's all admit, that fucked us up.
> 
> Also, I'm making this a part of Someone Take Me Home series but this is not in any way related to it. I just feel like it's a part of it even if it has very different relationship and team dynamics. I have another one coming, too. But that's still in the works. Too many stories playing in my brain. Anyway, let me know what you think. Enjoy.

_16 December 1991, New York City_

 

 

Howard aggressively hauled their bags toward the car waiting for them.

Tony was once again being irritatingly difficult. His seventeen-year-old son had a talent for throwing the most passive-aggressive tantrum a teenager can ever throw. Another meaningless fight, at this point, it was almost reflexive. Howard and Tony have been doing this dance since Tony was shipped off to boarding school for his own good. But his son had somehow grown bitter in his time away, losing the inquisitive little boy that followed Howard everywhere and was replaced by a walking, breathing definition of a brat. Exposing Tony to the public and having access to unlimited credit cards did nothing to change his behavior. It intensified it, and Howard bore the brunt of Tony’s biting sarcasm. He felt exhausted and helpless in the wake of it and Howard couldn’t even blame him for it.

Howard was well aware of how terrible he was at being a dad. Tony deserved more than what Howard can give, what Howard can express.

The hurt that Tony desperately tried to hide each time Howard said something out of spite is proof enough that his son’s heart was nothing at all like his father’s. Howard Stark is a narcissistic, smart-ass, sarcastic bastard because he built himself that way. He had to, it was the only way to survive. But when Tony had been young, when Howard looked down and saw the beaming face of his son, saw the light that swirled inside those hopeful, dark brown orbs, he knew he had to build the world into something worthy of Tony. Because Tony was gentler than Howard, he was smarter, more loving, more understanding, more genuine—just _more_ —than Howard can ever be.

Tony was better than anything Howard had ever dreamt of. But somehow, Howard found a way to ruin his son anyway.

It’s not like Howard couldn’t see where Tony was coming from, because he can. He has, he always will. But this didn’t mean that Howard can drop everything for Tony. The world he dreamed for his son rested on his shoulders and Howard cannot— _ironically_ —sacrifice the fate of the world for Tony. It was the only way to ensure his son’s safety and to build him a brighter future.

He sincerely hoped that this was something Tony would understand one day.

Howard sighed, slamming the trunk with more force than warranted. Maria lingered inside, trying to appease a sulking Stark. Not the easiest job in the world but Maria had always been more than capable of calming that particular brewing storm. Sometimes, he envied Maria for her easy and loving relationship with Tony. But he was to content to know that if Tony couldn’t see Howard’s plans to protect him, he would always have his mother’s open love and affection.

“Howard,” Maria called to him and something in her tone made Howard snap his head up to meet her eyes. But she was looking beyond Howard, eyes trained on the sleek, black car driving up their front lawn. Howard caught a glimpse of Peggy’s pursed lips and hard eyes and it instantly raised the hackles on Howard’s back.

Something was wrong.

Peggy didn’t even wait for the car to fully stop before she pushed the door open and walked quickly to where he and Maria stood.

“Howard, you better come quickly,” she said, eyes drowned in fear. It was such an unusual sight, it took Howard off guard. “Something’s happened.”

“What’s wrong, Peggy?” Maria asked gently, looking equally alarmed. Peggy answered with a shake of her head, unable to speak. Whatever happened has left Peggy unable to find the words to explain. Maria clutched Howard’s arm tightly. Peggy turned back to Howard.

“Bring your family.” Peggy ordered, turning to leave but Howard gripped her arm, his eyes held a dangerous edge in them.

“I thought we agreed Tony will not be a part of this until he’s older.” Howard hissed angrily. They had a deal: Tony was off limits to SHIELD unless Howard deemed him old enough to know.

“He already is, Howard.” Peggy hissed back, twisting her arm out of his hold. “The fate of the world rests on him. It’s time for Tony to come in.”

“Peggy, you’re not making any sense. What the hell are you talking about?” Howard snapped.

“Miss Carter,” a voice greeted behind them. Howard nearly groaned. Tony sauntered toward them, his head curiously tilted to the side. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“It’s good to see you, Anthony.” Peggy greeted tightly. “I was just telling your father that’s time for you to—”

“ _Peggy_!” Howard hissed. Tony will not be _anywhere_ _near_ SHIELD; over his dead body.

“That’s interesting.” Tony commented, pointing at his father and looking like Howard had done something novel. Howard gritted his teeth in irritation.

“Howard, there’s no choice!” Peggy snapped. There were tears in her eyes. “I understand that you want to protect your son but this involves all of us. If you want to protect your family, you have to let them come in.”

 Howard was once again so caught off guard by Peggy that it left him breathless. Each time he’d seen her emotionally compromise had been something to do with Steve. But this is more than grief, this was a harried fear, a ticking time bomb. Whatever was happening, they aren’t ready for it.

“Dad, maybe we should listen to her.” Tony suggested, looking at Peggy with concern. Howard’s heart skipped in his chest and held Maria just as tight beside him.

 _Not Tony. Not yet_ , Howard kept thinking.

“It sounds urgent.” Tony pressed when Howard said nothing. “Maybe we should help out.”

Maria’s hand pressed harder against his own. He looked at his wife. Sweet, beautiful Maria. Tony inherited his softness and his heart from her. Surely, she would contest to bringing them in. It wasn’t safe, even if it was SHIELD. It isn’t safe _especially_ because it’s SHIELD. But her eyes were knowing and resolute, a melancholic smile spread across her face.

“Maybe Tony’s right, dear.” She whispered, sealing their fate.

Howard frowned, every fiber of his being screaming at him to take his family and run the other way from Peggy and from SHIELD. Instead, he chose to catch Tony’s eyes and gave a reluctant nod, turned to Peggy and said, “This better be damn worth our vacation to the Bahamas, Peggy.”

 

.

.

.

 

When they arrived at the Triskelion, Fury was already waiting for them at the entrance.

The Deputy Director of SHIELD is dressed in his usual dark leather uniform, scowl permanently fixed in place. Standing beside him was James Rhodes, the kid who befriended Tony in their first year at MIT, looking oddly at home beside the agent. Tony was immensely surprised but ecstatic to see his best friend. He tossed his bag to the ground and gave the older boy a dramatic hug. Jim didn’t openly protest but he rolled his eyes fondly as he hugged Tony right back.

Tony had packed his own bags quickly with a few days in mind. Maria made sure he packed the essential stuff like clothes and toiletries but Howard can tell he snuck in a lot of other metallic objects in there as well judging from the clanging in the bag against the pavement where it fell. Maria gave Tony a pointed look and, like a child, their son sheepishly but quickly snatched his bag as if any longer and his mother would take away the toys he packed away. Hell, she just might.

Howard smirked. He can’t wait to see that.

“I can’t believe they kidnapped you, too.” Tony said with a wide grin.

Jim chuckled. “Yeah, well, I don’t know what this is about but it better be worth missing out on my mom’s roast beef.”

“Oh, yeah. I love your mom’s roast beef.” Tony swooned. “You think she’ll save some for us?”

“She promised us leftovers right before I left with the secret agent and was made to stand here waiting for your ass to arrive.” Jim said, poking Tony’s shoulder lightly. Maria and Howard shared a look of amusement, a smirk delicately hidden from both boys.

Tony laughed. “You know us Starks, always love an entrance.”

Just then, another group emerged from the building and Howard’s smile dropped from his face.

Leading the newcomers was a man he hadn’t seen in years but would recognize anywhere. He stopped just in front of Howard with a pained smile under that scruffy beard. His eyes were still vibrantly blue but haunted, like a color mildly dulled, and his hair is darker than Howard remembered. But it was him, no doubt about it.

It was Steve Rogers.

“What the f—”

“Howard,” Steve greeted, still smiling sadly. “It’s been a while.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys. Thanks for the positive feedback on this story. Sorry I updated too slow. I am so busy. Full time job and school can be a bit of a pain to my fanfiction writing career. Captain Marvel was supposed to be here but then I realized I didn’t know enough about her to be writing her. So, I’ll just settle for mentions of her later. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think.

“You have two minutes to explain before I remove my ass off this fucking building, Peggy.” Howard fumed, enunciating the gravity of his frustration. Peggy was one of his closest friends, his staunchest ally, but there’s only so much revelation he can take in a goddamn day. A _Steve Rogers from the future_ is breaking the damn limit.

They were inside one of the most secure briefing rooms in the building. Howard, Peggy, Fury, and the trio that greeted them made up of time travelers stood inside. The trio remained stoic and silent on the other side of the table the entire time, immovable in the wake of the billionaire’s raving ire.

“I don’t understand this, too, Howard,” Peggy beseeched him with hard eyes. “That’s why we need to figure this out together. Somehow in the future, the world is in peril and our time— _this_ _moment_ —is what saves it. We need to hear them out before you turn your back on us.”

“The universe, actually.” A man from Steve’s boy band quipped. All heads turned to him.

“I’m sorry, but what?” Fury drawled in disbelief.

“I said, the universe, sir.” The man parroted, arms crossed and scowl fierce. There was something in his posture that screamed spy to Howard. But not just any spy. He’d recognized that ease but defensive stance anywhere. This man was an agent of SHIELD. “Half of the whole damn universe is riding on this to pull through, not just our planet. I’m Clint, by the way.”

Howard pointed at the man. “Last name?”

“Barton.”

Howard turned back to Peggy. “You’ve got a time traveling lunatic named Clint Barton,” he snorted, exasperated, as the weight of those words unwantedly dropped on them. “Congratulations, Peggy. We’ve all officially lost our minds. I’m going to the Bahamas.”

“Howard!” Peggy admonished as the genius turned to leave. “Will you really turn your back on us in a time like this?”

“With my family’s lives on the line? _Yes_.” Howard retorted, glaring at her. “You brought them in, Peg, when I told you they were off limits to SHIELD. They were never even supposed to be here in the first place. Tony wasn’t even supposed to know this existed until he was older. You’ve endangered them unnecessarily!”

Peggy opened her mouth to retort but Howard didn’t want to give her that chance. He stepped closer, and spoke in a dangerously soft voice, “If you think I’ll help you after the stunt you pulled, you’re dead wrong. Call me back when you’ve seen reason!”

Before he can yank the door open, the blonde woman standing next to Steve spoke.

“You don’t seem to understand, Mr. Stark,” she said simply. It froze Howard in his tracks and he turned to look at her. She was beautiful but deadly to behold. Her tone was cool and confident, delivered with precision and finesse, body arching in curves that can cut a man in half. He immediately knew what she was. “There’s a reason why we chose this time, this location, to come back to. We’re here to save the universe, but we aren’t here to ask for your help. We’re here to give you ours.”

“And why should I trust the word of a Black Widow?” Howard sneered. She looked minutely surprised he knew what she was. “Yes, we know all about the Russian’s Red Room. SHIELD is one of the best intelligence agencies in the world. There’s little we don’t know.”

“You’d be surprised with what you don’t know.” Widow retorted coldly.

“Howard,” Steve spoke for the first time and it was low, filled with an emotion Howard can’t place. He looked exhausted, almost lost. It was like losing Barnes all over again. “We wouldn’t be here if there was another way. A lot of things happened in the future, and whether you like it or not, a lot of those things involved Tony.”

Something cold gripped Howard’s chest. He clenched his teeth, eyes widening in fear. It was one thing to allow his relationship with his son to deteriorate to ensure that the world they lived in remained intact. It was another thing to allow these people to use Tony. “All of this is about Tony?”

“Believe me when I say I wish I could tell you differently.” Steve said, eyes impossibly sad. “And I’m sorry. But if we want to save the universe and help Tony, you have to trust us.”

“What does Tony have to do with any of this?” Howard asked, with a bitter taste in his mouth. It feels like resisting fate. His son hasso m “He’s just a kid. He’s a teenager, for fuck’s sake. He’s not even supposed to be here. He isn’t supposed to be involved.”

“Kids grow up, Mr. Stark,” Barton answered with a little sympathy. “And your kid grew up to be one of the most important people in the universe. There’s no easy way to accept it, but he chose this. And knowing Tony, he’ll choose this over and over again if it meant keeping the world safe.”

Howard closed his eyes. Barton was right. Beneath all that bravado and posturing, Tony wouldn’t think twice, and they all knew that. “This is too much for any one person to bear. Let alone my son.”

“Earth needs its best defender, as does the universe.” Steve spoke almost quietly. “And damn it all, Tony will rise to the occasion, even if we have to help get him there.”

“Language, cap.” Widow murmured. Barton smirked.

Steve sighed but his lips twitched in a grin. “Really, Nat? At a time like this?”

“I took one for the team.” Widow shrugged. “Someone has to keep reminding you that you have a potty mouth.”

Howard exhaled loudly and turned to Peggy. “I’m sorry, Peg,” he apologized, reaching for the door and yanked it open. “But we’re going home.”

“Uh, no, we’re not.” A voice in front of him said. Howard seriously need to put a leash on his son. Tony stood in front of him, defiant, the gleam in his eyes screamed that he was utterly determined to prove himself, even if it killed him.

“Yes, we are.” Howard commanded in a tone that brooked no argument. Tony literally has a death wish.

“No, we aren’t, dad.” Tony insisted, crossing his arms defensively. “Didn’t you just hear what they said? I’m Earth’s best defender. I’m a defender and Cap and his gang need me. Contrary to what you believe, I’m not a fucking kid. I can do this.” He looked past Howard to look Steve in the eye. “I want to help. I can help.”

Howard grabbed his son’s arm and dragged him away. “That’s not your call to make, Tony. Now, for once in your goddamn life, _listen to me_.”

Tony wrenched his arm away. “It’s my decision and this is the path I’ve decided to take, dad!” he argued, young and naïve. “You don’t believe in me, that’s fine, but I’m helping them save the world. That’s my choice!”

“This isn’t about whether I believe in you or not, Tony!” Howard roared. “I don’t want you getting mixed up with all this crap!”

“Oh, so, it’s just because you don’t want me in on your super-secret spy house, is that it?” Tony retorted. “I’m not good enough for _SHIELD_?”

“That’s not what I said!” Howard negated, frustrated.

“That’s exactly what you said in there. I’m just a fucking teenager!” Tony mocked heatedly. “Well, joke’s on you, this teenager grew up to be a big shot defender!”

“Actually, we call ourselves the Avengers.”

They both turned to look at the newcomer. Tony’s eyes widened when he recognized the man’s older face.

“Rhodey?” he said in disbelief.

“I’m Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes. I’m one of the time travelers that came with Steve.” The elder Jim introduced with a strained smile, looking at Howard first. “It’s good to see you, Mr. Stark.” Then, he turned to Tony. “Come on, big shot. We have to give you the sale’s pitch first before you sell your soul to the devil.”

“It’s sold, older future version of Rhodey,” Tony told him as he strutted pass them all. “And you can’t change my mind.”

Tony was too far to hear but Howard wasn’t when Rhodes murmured, “That’s what I’m afraid of.”

 

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

The full array of time travelers was in the room and it was as overwhelming and confusing as Howard expected it would be.

There was Steve, Barton, the Widow (Howard discovered that her name is Natasha Romanov), and the older version of Jim Rhodes. But there was also a scientist that turned into a green monster named Banner, an engineer that shrunk named Scott, an older version of Hank’s daughter named Hope, a god named Thor, a talking racoon named Rocket, a blue bald mechanical woman named Nebula, a bald woman wielding a vibranium spear named Okoye, a Wakandan princess named Shuri, and another woman who stayed silent in the shadows, sitting away from the rest, watching like a hawk.

Also, there was another bald woman in weird monk robes. She didn’t time travel but, apparently, she can do magic.

Howard needed a stronger drink than the water a SHIELD personnel left them with in one of the larger briefing rooms. This whole thing was already taking a long nose dive sooner than he anticipated and they haven’t even gotten to the part why this very _unique_ ragtag team of misfits from the _future_ looked like something crawled up their asses and died.

Not to mention some of these people are aliens.

Howard doesn’t even want to talk about the aliens.

Peggy, Fury, Maria, Tony, and the younger version of Jim Rhodes took it all in silence, their bewildered expressions went mostly unnoticed by the time travelers.

“Before anything,” Steve spoke, turning to the Celtic sorceress. “If the Ancient One would care to explain to us the power of the Infinity Stones?”

She smiled gently as she stood, nodding genially. “Of course.”

“She’s not really going to do magic, is she?” Peggy whispered beside Howard.

“At this point, Peg,” Howard answered, resigned. “I wouldn’t be surprised.”

“Before time began, there was nothing.” The Ancient One began, her elegant fingers waving in the air. Suddenly, the room erupted with a million nebulas, stardust, and glimmering galaxies. “Then, the universe exploded into existence. It created six concentrated elemental singularities, hurtling across the universe.”

A blinding light parted to form six stones, each in different color. “Space, Power, Reality, Soul, Mind, and Time.”

Thor, the god of thunder, spoke for the first time. “These stones can only be used by beings with extraordinary power. But, with the use of a gauntlet forged from the heart of a dying star, these stones can be wielded to reshape reality itself or destroy entire galaxies in a blink of an eye, even the entire universe if the wearer wills it. Its power is unchallenged in the entire universe.”

The Ancient One waved her hand and appeared a golden gauntlet, decorated with glowing Infinity Stones. “The Infinity Gauntlet.” Thor finished, his eyes turned cold at the sight of the gauntlet.

“Earth is currently in possession of two Infinity Stones,” the Sorcerer Supreme intoned, a false blue and green gem conjured from her magic. “The Space and Time stones.”

“Where are they now?” Peggy asked immediately as the sorceress took her seat and the magic disappeared from view. Howard can tell she already knew what they were. She knew more than she let on. He made a mental note to look for an opportunity to corner her after this was over.

“The cube is the Space stone, Peg.” Steve answered. Then, he nodded to the sorceress. “And the Time stone is safely locked away, protected by the sorcerers of Kamar-Taj.”

The Ancient One nodded once in affirmation.

“But what does this have to do with us? Why bring me in? Why bring my _family_ in?” Howard finally asked, stealing a glance to Maria and Tony. His tone immediately turned sardonic once it dawned on him. “Let me guess, someone nefariously evil has gotten hold of those stones and, now, they plan on annihilating the world?”

“More or less.” Older Rhodes answered, jaw clenched and eyes hard, gaze diverting to the side. Howard knew for sure that look did not bode well.

“Quick question,” Tony quirked up. Howard internally sighed, knowing well how Tony always became unusually perky whenever the mood turned too somber. The kid definitely inherited Howard’s unfortunate habit to deflect anything that came too close to real, emotional conversations. “I’m assuming that you people came here to stop that from happening, as the Avengers and all. But what and who are the Avengers? Do people from the future just apply to be a superhero? Do kids in the future dream to be superheroes like some kids dream becoming a doctor?”

No one bothered to hide the very deserved exasperated but amused sigh that word vomit caused. But Tony hit a jackpot somewhere in that long ass tirade. Who the hell were the Avengers?

Strangely, Steve turned to Fury, a grin forming half-heartedly on his face. “There was an idea,” he began. “To bring together a group of remarkable people, to see if they can become something more.”

“So, when we needed them, they could fight the battles we never could.” Fury finished for him, looking astonished.

“You’ve been holding on to that for a long time.” Steve joked. The Widow, Barton, Banner and Rhodes smiled along with him.

“The Avengers Initiative.” Fury said, meeting Peggy and Howard’s demanding glares. “I’ve been bouncing an idea around my head the past couple of months. It’s nothing but a fool’s dream.”

“And yet here we stand.” Steve countered. Somehow, all of the heroes sat straighter, like soldiers offering their salutes. There was something in the way Steve Rogers said it that made Howard’s spine shiver, goosebumps rising in his back. It meant something deeper when Steve said those words. “That fool’s dream became Earth’s first and last line of defense.”

“So, basically,” Young Jim spoke slowly, as if waiting for someone to stop him. When no one cut him off, he continued, looking at his best friend with a small frown the entire time. “The Avengers are a group of special people with special skills that get sent on missions to save the world from evil, right? Like agents or soldiers? I can see you guys doing that, I really can. I’m sorry but I’m having a hard time picturing Tony with you. It’s just not his style. I mean, Tony’s no slouch but I never pegged him for someone who would willingly join something like that. He’s not the type to sign up to be a soldier.”

Tony tilted his head, as if the thought never occurred to him. Howard thanked whatever being out there listening for James Rhodes. The Widow and Steve exchanged a look and, as if in agreement, she answered for Steve.

“When it was approved by the World Security Council, Director Nicholas Fury of SHIELD first approached Anthony Stark to become a member of the Avengers Initiative after he took the moniker: Iron Man.” The Widow explained. She nodded to the Wakandan princess who proceeded to detach a bead from her bracelet and rolled it across the long table they all sat around. It surprisingly and intuitively stopped in the middle and projected what Howard can simply put the most incredible projection he’s seen in his life so far.

The sorceress’ magic didn’t count because of the simple fact that it was _magic_.

Tony sat straighter in his seat, exchanging an excitable meaningful look with Jim, when a picture of an older Tony was projected from the bead. The older Tony had grown a stylish beard that made Howard smile underneath his own and wore a bespoke suit that gave him a cutting edge. He looked confident, strong, and capable. It gave Howard a rush of pride to see what Tony seem to have made of himself in the future. He seemed to have done well for himself.

“When he was considered for recruitment, I was sent as a floater to Stark Industries to write an assessment report regarding Tony’s eligibility to become a member of the Avengers.” She continued. Tony gave his most flirtatious wink her way. The Widow pursed her lips in a thin line, begrudging amusement coloring her face. “Sadly, due to circumstances at the time, I did not recommend him.”

“Wait, what?” Tony whined. He looked particularly affronted. Howard tried his best to hide the pleased smile plastered on his face. “Why not?”

“Tony, at the time, had been volatile, a textbook narcissist, and did not play well with others.” The Widow explained. “It wasn’t that he wasn’t qualified to be an Avenger. It was that his attitude and state of health did not reflect his eligibility to be a member at that moment.”

“Oh,” Tony allowed, deflating. “Well, when you say it like that.”

“Tony became one of the leading figureheads of the Avengers eventually.” The elder Rhodes added, crossing his arms. “Iron Man was also one of the founding members of the Avengers.”

“Why is his moniker the Iron Man? Why did he _become_ Iron Man in the first place?” Maria asked tentatively, as if she was almost afraid of the answer. Steve and the Widow seemed reluctant to answer. Meanwhile, Princess Shuri ran a hand over the other beads of her bracelet. A footage of a red and gold armor appeared from the projector. It flew and shot beams from its palms, fighting enemies left and right, taking on targets a dozen times its size.

“The Iron Man armor is a high-tech prosthesis that has the capability for supersonic flight and carries enough fire power of twenty tanks.” Rhodes said, his voice laced with pride, saving Steve and the Widow from answering Maria’s second question.

“The first few armors are made out of golden titanium alloy.” Princess Shuri finally spoke up, perking up at the mention of the armor’s specs. “Each armor’s design is different in function and maneuverability but each one is heavily provided with artillery that can set the entire New York City on fire.” She suddenly looked sheepish. “I’m sorry, Mr. Stark. I could not resist looking at some of your schematics.”

It took a moment for both Tony and Howard to realize that she was speaking to Tony.

“Oh, so you’re a science person—or princess in your case because you’re royalty. From Wakanda. That’s nice. Your Highness.” Tony rambled awkwardly, nervously drumming his fingers on the table. Howard can tell being called _Mr. Stark_ threw him off. “Don’t worry about it. Call me Tony. How many of those did I have anyway?”

“Close to fifty.” Rhodes answered in a deadpan, waiting for the embarrassing ramble to finish. The younger Jim whistled.

“Wow.” Tony mumbled reverently.

“The latest armor he showed me had been made from nanotechnology that read neuroelectric wavelengths from his mind.” Rhodes said with an impressed smile on his face. Shuri presented them the schematics for Tony’s latest armor. “He called it the Bleeding Edge armor.”

“Awesome,” Tony worshipped, turning to Jim. They looked like children who’ve seen Santa leaving presents under the tree on Christmas.

“Are you telling me that my son flies around in this metal death trap, fighting bad guys?” Howard spoke slowly just as he did earlier in the smaller briefing room. The room became deathly quiet and Tony looked about ready to blow a gasket wide open.

“And you’ve left my other question hanging, Jim,” Maria added, her icy glare directed between Rhodes, Steve, and the Widow. Howard internally smirked. Howard distinctly heard Tony’s jaw shut tight with a click. He recognized the tone Maria used, too. There was a reason their marriage persisted after all these years. They made one hell of a team and she was laying them out to dry. “Why did Tony become Iron Man in the first place? Did it suddenly occurred to him— _my son_ who’s wanted to be an inventor since he was _four_ —that he wanted to build a flying armor and become a superhero?”

“You’ve given us the reason why you’re here. Someone used the most powerful artifacts in the universe to do something unspeakable, we got that, but you haven’t told us what they’ve done to warrant going back in time. You’re here to stop them, that much you’ve established, and Tony is somehow involved in this because he’s an Avenger.” Howard smoothly interjected, cornering the travelers. “But you haven’t exactly been clear on _how_. All you’ve told me is that Tony is important in the future.”

“We came here on a leap of faith.” Maria was going in for the kill. She was now trembling in anger. “We trusted Peggy when she told us that we were in danger. Now, I’ve come to realize coming here seemed to have been a mistake. The only danger I’m seeing here is you. You want to recruit my son to fight your war for you.”

“Mom,” Tony whispered, taking her hand and squeezed it in reassurance. Maria took a deep, unsteady breath. Howard felt bad for feeling relieved he wasn’t alone in resisting this. If there was one thing Maria and Howard could both wordlessly agree on, it was putting Tony’s safety above everything else.

“Tell them the truth, Rhodey.” The woman who sat far away from them spoke for the first time. Rhodes warily turned to her.

“We’ve already risked so much by coming here.” The Widow said, her jaw clenched. She gave the woman an apologetic look. “Any other disruption in the timeline may cause it to collapse. If we hope to survive, the future must remain mostly intact.”

“The future is already disrupted just by having this conversation, Nat.” The woman countered. “But isn’t that what we’re trying to achieve here? To change what happened? They’re right. We can’t expect them to close their eyes and jump. Tony is their son. They deserve the truth.”

“Which truth, Pep?” Rhodes asked, looking pained and conflicted.

“Afghanistan, Wakanda, Titan,” The woman answered. “And the Winter Soldier.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” Steve immediately argued, giving the woman a meaningful look.

“Steve, they deserve to know.” The woman insisted, although her voice was gentle there was a hard edge to it that made Steve wince. “You have no right to keep it from them. This family has suffered enough in the hands of Hydra.”

“ _Hydra_?” Howard stiffened in his seat.

“You were in danger, Howard. That wasn’t a lie.” Peggy said softly, her expression between rage and grief. “I was informed that SHIELD had been compromised from the very beginning. By Hydra. I shouldn’t have allowed Zola anywhere near SHIELD.”

“Peggy, what the hell are you talking about?” Howard demanded, a cold feeling seeping into his chest.

Peggy swallowed. “You were supposed to transport the formula to the Pentagon before you left with Maria.”

“Yes,” Howard confirmed with trepidation in his voice. “It’s secured here for now. But _Hydra_? What does it have to do with—I don’t—What are you saying, Peggy?”

“Hydra ordered your assassination to retrieve that formula. The Winter Soldier was sent to kill you today.” Peggy answered, her voice quivering. “This is the day you and Maria died.”

Tony suddenly stood, his seat crashing to the floor, and ran from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard watched as the universe claimed his son for itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: None of the awesomeness of MCU is mine.
> 
> The End Game is drawing close. And we all know how it ends.

Howard can hear Maria murmuring from inside the room as he slumped further into his seat.

He opted to leave her to deal with Tony’s turbulent mood. His son had jumped from anger to terrified to choking up to finally hugging his mother close, trembling like a leaf. Maria held on to her son just as desperately, stroking his hair and kissing his forehead, murmuring reassurances that were more or less lies in the face of what they were just told.

Howard stood and drifted to the doorway, peeking inside the room. Maria nodded for him to enter but he shook his head, knowing his presence will only make Tony worse. She accepted his decision reluctantly, knowing it was true despite wishing it wasn’t. Tony didn’t need him as much as he needed Maria.

Howard turned back to the lobby and sat his ass down hard on one of the metal chairs. Before he can decide to do something stupid, Peggy joined him.

“We’re a long way from flying through a battlefield and being sidekicks to the world’s greatest soldier, aren’t we?” Peggy said as she sat gently down beside him, weary and fatigued.

Howard groaned. “Magic and aliens, Peg. Magic and aliens.”

Peggy giggled hysterically. Howard paused for a second before joining her. At this point, sanity was the least thing they could lose anyway. They laughed until their stomach ached and their lips felt numb. It wasn’t long until Peggy’s giggles turned heavy sighs. Howard’s own laughter died on his lips. A pulsing, cold ache in his chest took the air out of his lungs. He can barely breathe, barely feel the unnatural cold of the hall around them.

“Howard,” Peggy whispered. She sounded so scared, so fragile. “The world ended. There was nothing anyone could do. No one but Tony.”

“You don’t know that, Peggy.” Howard refuted.

Peggy shook her head. “Steve and the others, it’s why they chose this time, Howard. They’re here to protect Tony.”

“Don’t try to make it sound so heroic, Carter.” Howard growled. “We both know the truth. They’re here to weaponize my son to fight their war for them. I’ll fight them all before that happens.”

“Howard, the fate of the universe rests on him. I love my godson like my own, you know I do, but you can’t stop this. No one can. Somehow, Tony was chosen for a reason—”

“ _Chosen_ _for a_ _reason_?” Howard retorted in vicious disbelief. “Are you listening to yourself?”

Peggy sighed. “You have to accept the truth—”

“That’s easy for you to say!” Howard countered. “It’s not your kid that’s on the line here.”

“He’s as good as, and you know it!” Peggy bit back.

“Peggy, what could a teenager do?” Howard rationalized. “He’s smart, sure, but he’s just a kid. He _can’t_ be chosen for anything. I mean, this isn’t just about the world, Peg, the entire universe is at stake. We can’t let Tony do anything stupid. This is not his responsibility.”

“But what if it was?”

Howard turned to see that Tony had been eavesdropping from the doorway, bloodshot eyes staring hard at his father. He looked indignant in a way only a teenager can and Howard knew that Tony didn’t understand what he had been trying to say, what he’s trying to avoid.

“Tony,” Howard rebuked. “You should get back inside.”

“Dad, what if it was?” Tony insisted. Maria was behind him, eyes rimmed red and protective.

“You don’t even know anything about the future to say that.” Howard reasoned.

“I know enough that it’ll be shit. Maybe we can change it. Maybe we can do something now to prevent it from happening.” Tony retorted. Maria held the boy in place, as if any moment he would disappear. Her eyes sought his, frightened and pleading. Howard could understand the feeling completely. Tony didn’t seem to notice.

“Sweetheart, let us handle this.” Maria comforted.

“Mom, they just told us that you died. You were murdered and no one stopped it.” Tony said, panic rising in his chest. “Something happened in the future, something horrible, and we could help them. If they already saved you from dying, then whatever happened in the future could be changed, too.”

“You’re too young to get involved in this, Tony.” Maria rebuked, frowning at her hard-headed son.

“I’m old enough to understand what’s at stake. I want to help them.” Tony said, looking at Howard. “Two Stark brains are better than one.”

A set of quiet footsteps came to a stop a few feet behind them. They all turned to see it was Steve.

“Hey,” Steve greeted lamely.

“Steve,” Peggy acknowledged.

“Captain.” Howard bit out coldly.

Steve ignored his tone and plowed on, in Howard’s opinion, like an asshole. “I was wondering if I can talk to Tony.”

“Fuck no, Rogers!” Howard exploded.

Tony looked irritated. “Dad, calm down.”

Howard shook his head. “Hearing about Cap’s adventures was bad enough. Hearing from the guy himself will get you jumping off cliffs at his say so.”

“Aren’t you the one who obsessively looked for him in God-knows-where and talked about him nonstop for, like, the last few decades or so?” Tony sardonically quipped.

“I wanted you to have a good example.” Howard retorted, eyes never leaving Steve. “Apparently, my memory had selectively omitted the parts where he’s actually an ass who thinks he can have my son fighting battles for him.”

“Tony chose this path years before they discovered me in the ice, Howard.” Steve defended, his eyes hard and grim. Howard had never seen Steve look so dark and angry. “I had nothing to do with who he chose to become and I’m not here to make him into a soldier, either. Whether you like it or not, your son became a madman’s target. Half of the universe was destroyed, Howard. Tony is the key to save it, and if I could trade places with him to spare him, I would.”

A firm hand gripped his forearm. He turned to look at Tony. The teen’s face is still blotchy from earlier, so young and hungry to prove himself. Howard had never seen Tony’s eyes so lit with life, so filled with purpose. “Dad, I can’t be a kid forever. I don’t know about you but I believe in what the Captain’s been saying. There’s a war coming and I can help them stop it. I can’t just sit around and do nothing. You always said I needed to be more responsible, well, here’s my chance.”

“Tony, that’s not what your father meant. You don’t have to do this.” Maria chided, hand gripping Tony’s arm so tight it must have hurt. She looked as if she wanted to take her son herself and drag him away, out of SHIELD and out of this madness.

“What’s going on here?” The older James Rhodes strode forward, heavy steps from mechanical braces echoed through the suddenly quiet hallway, glancing at Steve to stand down. Steve sighed and willingly stepped aside, expression caught in a raging storm.

Rhodey stepped closer, his face calm and reassuring. “I don’t think we explained it to you very well earlier, Mr. and Mrs. Stark, but we aren’t here to make the younger version of Tony fight Thanos. Not at all. There’s no way in hell I would allow that to happen. We’re here because Thanos is after him. I would do anything to protect Tony. I always have. But you can’t fight this guy on your own, he’s too powerful. We came here to help you protect him.”

Maria frowned, stepping closer to Rhodes. “What does he want with Tony?”

Howard scoffed as something occurred to him. “What I want to know is where’s the Tony from your own time?”

Rhodey took a deep breath and sighed. He turned to Peggy. “Is there somewhere we could discuss this more comfortably? I’m afraid my legs had enough standing for today.”

“Of course.” Peggy acquiesced. She led them further down the hall and opened a smaller conference room. They each took a seat. Both Maria and Howard sat either side of Tony.

“Mind waiting for one more? I want Pepper to be here.” Rhodey said as he took a device from his pocket and attached it to his ear.

“It’s a Bluetooth. It’s connected to a device called a smartphone that let’s Rhodes call on any person he wants. Provided they have their own phones on hand.” Steve explained when he saw the perplexed expressions. He snorted. “So, that’s how explaining modern technology feels like.”

“Welcome to the twenty-first century, Steve.” Rhodes murmured as he waited for the call to pick up. “Hey, Pep. We’re with the Starks. Mind coming down?”

After telling Pepper where they were, they waited in heavy silence. Tony’s hands fidgeted on the table, rhythmically tapping them in complex flows. Howard and Maria shared a quick glance above Tony’s head. They knew they each would give no quarter at all, not when it came to Tony.

Finally, the door opened to reveal the beautiful red head from before.

“Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Stark, Ms. Carter,” said the woman. She had soft features, dressed in a fitting blouse and practical pants. She looked poised and elegant, capable and sharp. Howard immediately knew she was a firecracker. “My name is Virginia Stark. I’m Tony’s wife and CEO of Stark Industries. Or I am in the future, at least. You can call me Pepper.”

Howard and Tony openly gaped at her as she rounded up to them and extended her hand to shake. Sensing her husband and son’s sudden inability to reciprocate a handshake, Maria stood from her seat and stepped forward, taking the outstretched hand instead.

“Hello, Pepper.”  Maria greeted warmly, the grim look in her eyes breaking and a beaming smile broke through her face. This was Tony’s wife. Pepper was family. Maria was glad that her son had a semblance of a normal life in the midst of a grim future. “It’s good to meet you, despite the unfortunate circumstance.”

“Wait a minute. You’re my wife?” Tony blurted out gracelessly, rudely pointing at the red head. Maria looked chagrined.

But Pepper only smiled, gentle blue eyes sparkling. “Yes, Tony.”

“That’s… completely unexpected.” Tony blurted, looking shaken. Pepper’s smile turned sad and she looked away.

“So, Tony appointed you as his CEO?” Howard asked, trying to regain some composure, grasping at something else.

“Well, I’ve worked with him for years before it happened.” Pepper answered, obliging him. “It was right after he told the world he was Iron Man.”

“I’ve got to hear the story behind that.” Tony said, giving her a strange look.

“Well, maybe you will some other time.” Pepper answered cryptically. They all took their seats around the table. The Starks on one side, Peggy and the time travelers on the other.

“Shall we get started?” Pepper asked, looking at Steve, making Howard and Maria feel like this was a business venture rather than discussing the imminent threat to their son’s life.

Steve sighed, gaze shifting to Howard. “What do you want to know?”

“Where’s the Tony from your time?” Howard immediately asked. “And what does Thanos want with him?”

Steve swallowed, eyes casted down. “Thanos has him.”

“Wait, what?” Tony exclaimed, frowning. “What do you mean Thanos has him? Or, I guess, _me_?”

“When the battle in Wakanda ended and Thanos had all the stones, he snapped his fingers and disappeared. Slowly, people started to fade away into ash.” Steve began, his hands forming into tight fists. “They didn’t die, exactly. They just ceased to exist. Billions from Earth disappeared. Trillions more in the galaxies we could reach. Half of the universe’s population gone without a trace.”

“While we fought the battle in Wakanda, Tony and another group were battling on another planet.” Rhodes continued when Steve grew quiet. “In Thanos’ home planet called Titan. They fought Thanos and lost. Most of them disappeared from the snap, too, and only Tony and Nebula survived. What we didn’t know was when he disappeared, Thanos went back to Titan and took them both. Tony helped Nebula escape. She said Thanos only wanted Tony. It was how she got to us alive.”

“Why?” Maria demanded, her eyes narrowed.

“Nebula heard Thanos say he was worthy.” Steve explained, gaining his voice back. “He had a habit of taking children from the planets he half destroys, calls them the Children of Thanos. Nebula had been one of his children before she and her sister, Gamora, swore to kill Thanos. She said Thanos respected Tony. Thanos admired his strength and intelligence, and wanted it for himself. He intended to make Tony one of his children to replace the children he lost.”

“That’s sick! What, he wants me to be his _son_?!” Tony exclaimed, feeling disgusted. Howard and Maria looked ashen.

“The sorcerers who survived in Kamartaj told us that this time was in peril.” Pepper continued softly. “They said that the timeline was collapsing and they followed the thread here. This is where the cause of the collapse happens and it revolves around Tony. It’s why we came here. We believe that Thanos will come here to take a younger version of Tony to have as his child.”

“Did you notice that knowing more about the future just gets worse and worse?” Howard inquired a horrified Peggy, voice deceptively calm. “We could’ve been on our way to the Bahamas right now instead of dealing with this fucked up shit you people call the future!”

“Howard, please,” Peggy placated. Howard exploded.

“No! You listen here, Carter!” Howard spat venomously, his whole frame trembling in rage. “This sick bastard won’t get my son! He won’t have him! He’ll have to walk over my dead body to get to him! For _any_ of you to get to him!”

Tony’s head turned so fast Howard swore he heard it creak. He wore an expression of disbelief, as if he couldn’t understand why Howard was acting the way he was. Story of their lives. But Howard had always fought the evil in this world for his family. For Maria. For Tony. If Thanos wants Tony to be his son, he’ll have to go through Howard. This madman won’t fucking have him. Tony was Howard’s son and he’ll kill anyone who’ll take him.

“Mr. Stark, we’re here to ensure that doesn’t happen.” Pepper vowed. Her face hardened into a determined grimace. “Thanos would go through all of us before he gets Tony. I promise.”

“How am I going to help you save the universe when I can’t even escape him?” Tony pointed out helplessly. “You said that he has the future me, wants me to be his adopted child or whatever. How could I help when I’m just as helpless as the rest of you?”

“Don’t you see it, Tones?” Rhodes implored. “He’s wants you because you’re the key to stopping him. He’s gone out of his way to get you, to have you on his side. We may not see why or how yet, but Thanos knows you’re important in undoing what he did and he’s keeping you alive for a reason. Stephen Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme who guarded the Time stone, sacrificed his stone to save your life. Stephen must have known something, because he spared your life, too. Wong told us he would have sacrificed everyone and everything to protect it. He must have had a reason to give it up. Even the sorcerers of Kamar-Taj and all of the powerful beings we’ve managed to meet agreed on one thing: the key to the universe’s survival is you, Tony.”

“That’s insane.” Tony breathed, trembling from the weight of the entire universe resting on his shoulders.

“Do you understand now, Howard?” Steve beseeched, eyes tired and jaded.

Howard did understand. Howard watched as the universe claimed his son for itself.


End file.
